1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to support frame apparatus for dishwashers, and more particularly to a frame assembly that can be disassembled and repaired in the field.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Door type dishwashers, which may also be referred to as warewashers, require a relatively tall supporting framework which supports a ware rack receiving station at a table top height so that ware racks full of dishes or other table ware may slide laterally from an adjacent work table to the rack receiving station and subsequently from the rack receiving station back to another adjacent work table.
The supporting framework of such door type warewashers is sometimes damaged during transport and/or movement of the warewasher. The damaged framework may make the warewasher unusable and require an entire new framework to be obtained from the factory for replacement, or may require return of the warewasher to the factory for repair.